


Nico has a mommy kink

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Vanilla, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nico has a mommy kink

Nozomi’s heart began to beat faster; it was almost time. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down before nervously fingering the top button of her shirt. Nico was surely on her way to their special meeting place now, and Nozomi didn’t want to be late. She quickly slipped out of the clubroom and made her way to the place. Nozomi passed various groups of girls who greeted her, and politely responded to them but made sure not to get dragged into a conversation; she couldn’t keep Nico waiting.

Nico scanned the area for Nozomi, who was nowhere to be seen. Nico sighed, this was not the first time Nozomi had been late and she had began to find her friend’s lack of punctuality rather annoying. 

“Honestly, she’s late even though the great idol Nico took time out of her-” Nico’s complaint was cut short when Nozomi grabbed Nico’s breasts from behind.

“Sorry I’m late Nicocchi, were you lonely?”

“That doesn’t matter, just get off me!”

After one final squeeze Nozomi let go of Nico who angrily turned to face the taller girl, however all her anger dissipated as she saw her smile. 

“Well then, do you want to come with me?”

“Y-yeah”

The two walked quietly to the clubroom. As soon as they were in Nico locked the door and turned the lights on while Nozomi drew the curtains. When that was done Nozomi pulled a chair out and sat down on it.

“Come to mama, Nicocchi” Nico happily sat down on Nozomi’s lap and rested her head against the taller girl’s chest. Nico relaxed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Nozomi hugged Nico gently. Nico spun herself around so she was able to lay back. Nozomi placed a hand on Nico’s back and gently lowered her head as Nico unbuttoned Nozomi’s shirt and undid her bra which she then cast aside. Nozomi smiled and offered one of her breasts to Nico. The smaller girl took it in her mouth and began to suckle it like a baby as Nozomi brushed the hair out of Nico’s face. A tingle ran through Nozomi’s body every time Nico touched her nipple and the bigger girl found herself getting more and more excited by the minute. 

“Hey mama…”

“I know Nicocchi” Nozomi lifted up Nico’s skirt and slowly pulled down her panties. “My my, you’re soaked already, I guess you got really excited from sucking on mama’s tits” Nozomi poised her middle and index fingers against the opening of Nico’s vagina, and in one swift moment she thrusted them all the way in. Nico’s hips shot up violently and the suction on Nozomi’s breast increased tenfold. “Did you cum from just that? You’re such a naughty little girl Nicocchi”

Nico grabbed both of Nozomi’s breasts and pushed them together, allowing her to suck on both of them at once. Nozomi patted Nico’s head and continued to finger her, using her thumb to stimulate Nico’s little clit while forcing her fingers all the way into Nico’s pussy. The little girl began to make cute squealing sounds and Nozomi used her other hand to grope Nico’s small but soft ass. Nozomi felt more of Nico’s pussy juices trickle down her hand and she knew that the girl on her lap had cum again. 

“Mama...Thank you”

“Now then Nico, can you help mama out with something?” Nozomi placed Nico down in the chair before sitting on the table and removing her own pair of panties “I got rather excited from you sucking my breasts”

Nico immediately spread Nozomi’s legs and pressed her face against Nozomi’s pussy. Nozomi was more mature than Nico was, both upstairs and down as she had a purple strip of pubic hair above her cunt, as opposed to the few hairs Nico had. Nico didn’t mind though, and occupied herself with eating out her lover. She savoured the smell and taste of Nozomi’s pussy as she pleasured her girlfriend, fully exploring the depths and folds of her pussy with her tongue. Nozomi pinched her nipples and tightened her pussy, which Nico responded to by spreading Nozomi’s pussy with her fingers while lightly tapping her tongue against her lover’s clit. Nozomi let out several loud moans as she came into Nico’s mouth before collapsing onto the table.

Both girls helped each other get changed, however they put on fresh pairs of panties and gave each other their used pair.

They said their goodbye at the school gates and quickly kissed each other.

“Say Nicocchi, why do you insist on calling me mama?”

“It just feels nice when I’m sucking your breasts, it’s like I’m a kid and you’re my mama”

“Geez you really are a pervert Nico-chan, but if you’ve got nothing on tonight you’re more than welcome to come and study at my place”

“What will we be studying?”   
“The anatomy of the female body”

“Well, it’s not like that’s a particularly strong area of mine, please teach me, mama”


End file.
